


Funky Mood

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: TWD Smut [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Vaginal Fingering, dominant Negan, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: After a tiring day, you and Negan have some fun.





	Funky Mood

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s entirely self-indulgent as I found myself in a peculiar and uncharacteristically sweet mood on Friday and figured what better way to get over it than with some Negan smut? By the way, in my mind there is no harem. Because he’s mine and I don’t share ;)
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my awesome beta, [Heeley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley).
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers.

A cool breeze drifted in through the open window, bringing with it the clean scent of rain as you put on one of Negan’s white shirts that fell to mid-thigh on your much shorter frame. It had started raining a little while ago, turning the formerly blue sky into a leaden grey. The sound of the drops drowned out any other noises and permeated the dim bathroom, soothing your nerves and helping to get rid of the headache that had plagued you these past few hours. You wished you could play some music. You’d always loved to listen to classical music while the weather was gloomy.

Brushing out your hair, you padded towards the bedroom on bare feet. You’d gotten back to the Sanctuary not too long ago after a tiring day that had been spent at the Kingdom, dealing with King Ezekiel. The man was utterly ridiculous, in your opinion, with his made up title and flowery speech, but you couldn’t deny that he seemed to be an okay leader. The shower you’d just taken had been heavenly and you thanked your lucky stars for being part of a group that had the luxury of actual bathrooms. There was nothing quite like getting properly cleaned up after a long day to put you in an agreeable mood.

The door opened and Negan sauntered in, whistling merrily, with Lucille slung over his right shoulder. You put down the brush and strolled towards him, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. When you reached him, you raised yourself onto your tiptoes and wound your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and taking in the scent of leather and musk that was _Negan_ as his free arm wrapped around your waist.

“Hi,” you murmured.

Negan chuckled. You knew without looking at his face that he was smirking and raising his eyebrows.

“Someone’s fuckin’ needy today, huh?” he teased.

“Shut up,” you said, nuzzling into his neck as he tilted the both of you to the side for a moment to set Lucille down against the armchair before picking you up so that your bare legs were wrapped around his waist. “I’m in a funky mood.”

“Funky, huh? Ain’t fuckin’ complaining if it means yer welcoming me like this,” he drawled, trailing his gloved hand up to cup the back of your neck while he looked up into your eyes, walking to the couch. “How funky?”

“Very funky,” you whispered into his ear as he sat down with you straddling him.

He hummed. “We better do something about it then.”

“Think you can help me with that?”

“I think I just fuckin’ might, doll.”

You grinned and threaded your fingers into his hair, touching your lips to his. His beard was slightly scratchy and felt ticklish against your mouth. An inaudible sigh escaped you when he started to draw circles on your pulse point with his thumb. He pushed his tongue against the seam of your lips, demanding entrance and slowly deepened your kiss. Even though it stayed languid for a good few minutes, it soon turned heated when Negan moved his hand under your shirt, softly dragging his nails up your spine. The sensation caused you to rock your hips into his and you were met with the obvious evidence of his arousal.

“Have I made you hard already?” you asked tauntingly as you pulled back to look at him, arching an eyebrow at him.

He wrapped your hair around his fist and gave a sharp tug. “Yer sure as shit did, kitten. Yer gonna be a good girl and take care of that for me?”

You rolled your hips suggestively. “If you ask real nice, I might consider it.”

“That so? I have a feeling I can make yer behave.”

“Aren’t we cocky?”

“Yer goddamn right I am, babygirl,” he rasped, smirking as he pulled you closer against him before plunging his tongue back into your mouth.

Negan tasted like whiskey and peppermint. A weird combination, but one you’d come to love. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved to your neck, shuddering in his arms when he licked a trail up to your ear. You whimpered at the kiss he pressed just behind the lobe before dragging his teeth across that sweet spot of yours.

You leaned back and pulled him upright by the lapels of his jacket before kissing him again, pushing the leather off his shoulders simultaneously. He obliged and shrugged out of it and then tugged on your shirt.

“Let me see those fuckin’ tits, darlin’.”

“Say please.”

His hands gripped your hips as he narrowed his eyes.

“Now,” he demanded in a deep rasp.

“So rude,” you murmured.

“Do I have to punish yer for being a smartass?”

You shook your head and grinned before complying by taking off your shirt.

“There yer go. Was that so fuckin’ hard?” he asked, grabbing your left breast. The cool leather of his glove made you shiver as he brushed his thumb over your nipple.

Leaning in, Negan took the already hard tip into his mouth. The sudden heat made you arch your back as he swirled his tongue expertly with just the right amount of teeth. Automatically, you started to grind yourself on the hard bulge pressed against your core, moaning at the friction. He switched to the other one while your hands went down his back to bunch up his shirt. Once he’d pulled it over his head, his hands went to your arse, squeezing it.

“Are yer wet for me, sweetheart?”

The wicked, hungry gleam in his dark eyes caused you to let out a needy whimper that had him smirking knowingly. Skimming his hands up your sides, he settled them on your shoulders, pushing you off his lap and into a kneeling position.

He stood up to kick off his boots and step out of his pants before sitting back down. He’d been going commando, which only served to turn you on even more.

“Put that sweet mouth to good use, doll, won’t ya?”

You didn’t need to be told twice. Eagerly, you leaned in to suck his precum off the bulbous head. Teasingly, you licked a line across his dick from balls to tip before letting him slowly slip halfway inside your mouth.

Negan groaned, burrowing his hand in your hair to get some leverage before he shoved you further down his cock.

You kept eye contact with him as you flattened your tongue and made sure to press it against his sensitive underside while he fed you the rest of his hard length inch by inch.

“Fuck! Yer look so fuckin’ good with my dick in yer mouth.”

You hummed, which caused him to buck his hips, making you gag slightly. Starting to bob up and down, you rubbed your tongue over the veins along the throbbing flesh. You had one hand wrapped around his base so that you could make a twisting motion whenever you pulled back and occasionally dip down to fondle his heavy balls.

“Shit, darlin’, yer such a good little cocksucker. Now open wide and let me slip my dick down yer throat.”

His dirty talk made your stomach clench deliciously. He tightened his grip on your hair and gradually pushed into your throat. When he was inside as far as possible, he forced you to stay there for a few endless minutes, making you seriously gag around him and claw at his thighs which elicited the most sensuous moan from Negan.

Coughing when he let you up, you gulped in air desperately before he started to apply pressure to the back of your head once more.

“Again.”

You didn’t have a chance to object before his cock was dragging across the back of your tongue again. Trying to relax your throat, you swallowed harshly around him, making him growl.

“You’re takin’ it like a champ,” he praised breathlessly.

But as he continued to hold you down a bit longer this time, your eyes teared up as you choked and started to get light-headed from the lack of air.

Negan released his pressure on you so that you could pull back. Panting and seeing a few dark dots spot your vision, you felt him cup your face.

“Yer okay, darlin’?” he asked seriously, brushing his thumbs over the corners of your mouth to wipe away the spit that had gathered there.

“Yeah, I’m good,” you replied hoarsely.

“Alrighty then,” he said, grabbing your waist and pulling you up with him.

You steadied yourself on his chest as your knees almost buckled. His gloved hand trailed up your inner thigh, moving your damp panties to the side and rubbing your slit a few times before forcing one long digit inside you. Moaning at the delectable friction caused by the seam of the leather, you closed your eyes as he started to lazily pump into you.

Negan pulled away all too soon and when he held his hand up in front of you, you saw that the leather was slick with your arousal. He smirked and then licked it clean, making your eyes darken with want.

“Shit, baby, you’re soaked. Did the feeling of gagging on my big cock turn yer on that fuckin’ much?” he taunted as he grinned widely at you, his teeth gleamingly white even in the darkening room. “See? Told yer I could get yer to behave. Now be a good girl and get your sweet ass on the bed.” His command was accompanied by a slap to your bum. “And take off those panties.”

Biting your lip, you sashayed towards the kingsized bed, making sure to sway your hips provocatively before sliding the offending garment down your legs and crawling onto the mattress.

On all fours, you shot Negan a look over your shoulder.

“Like this?”

“Exactly like that.”

“You coming, or what?”

“Oh, I fuckin’ will.”

You rolled your eyes with a huff of laughter at his smug innuendo as he strolled towards you. Soon after, you felt his hands low on your hips, slowly brushing up your sides to briefly knead your breasts before one grabbed your neck and the other moved to the middle of your back to push your upper body down.

“Yer look like a perfect little fucktoy practically begging to be fucked. And yer all mine.”

You whimpered needily as he climbed onto the bed behind you. Positioning your legs in between his, he grabbed his cock and wet it with your arousal by rubbing the head teasingly up and down your cunt, making sure to press against your clit. In response, you pushed your hips back against his, refusing to give him the satisfaction of asking for his dick.

“What’s that? Are yer silently beggin’ to take my cock, babygirl?” he asked as he backed away just enough to keep the contact frustratingly light. “Want me to take real good care of yer? Huh?”

Mewling, you arched your back and tried to circle your hips for some much needed friction.  
A sharp slap to your ass had you drop your head onto your folded forearms.

“Stay still. I decide when yer allowed to take my dick.”

Negan snaked his gloved hand around your body to start rubbing maddeningly slow circles on your clit, making you whimper and moan as his free hand gripped your hip harshly. The effort it took for you to not move had you shivering slightly as the seam of the glove caught your engorged nub just so.

Right as you were about to actively beg him to finally take you, he thrust into your tight heat. You were so wet for him that he slid in easily, but that didn’t diminish the force of his thrust and the slight burn as your walls stretched around his girth, making you feel positively stuffed.

He stayed still for an endless minute, pushed in to the hilt, before he tauntingly swivelled his hips without pulling back even an inch, knowing it caused his dick to drag across your g-spot over and over again. That move, in addition to his continued attention to your clit, made your thighs shake from the stimulation. Your orgasm was fast approaching, but just before it could slam into you, he pulled out and removed his hand from your front.

“Yer don’t get to cum yet, darlin’,” he stated darkly, slapping his dick against your cunt.

Then Negan entered you again and fisted your hair around his hand to make you arch your back so that your stomach was lifted off the sheets.

“That’s it. Stay in this position.”

That’s all the warning you got before he started to slam into you. Negan set a punishing pace that had you fisting and biting the sheets. You knew better than to disobey him. The wet sounds accompanying his pounding almost managed to embarrass you, but you were way too turned on to care.

You were able to feel every single vein in his cock drag deliciously across your already fluttering walls as he kept thrusting furiously. When he began to harshly ground into you whenever he bottomed out, your spine started to tingle and you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep yourself from cumming much longer.

“Negan,” you panted. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna…I’ll cum.”

Your statement only made him pump harder.

“Then cum,” he snarled as he let go of your hair to pinch your clit.

It didn’t take long after that. The relentless pounding you were receiving and the way he rolled your nub between his fingers had you screaming loudly, spasming around his throbbing cock.

But he didn’t stop or slow down. The noise of skin hitting skin filled the room as he kept taking his pleasure mercilessly, regardless of how sensitive you’d become after orgasming.

“Fuck, Negan!” you practically screamed, feeling a second climax approaching that bordered on pain.

Placing his hands on either side of your head, he leant forward so that his hairy chest touched your entire back. Negan grabbed your throat and squeezed before he put his mouth next to your ear and licked the shell, still pumping savagely as you rocked back to meet his thrusts.

“This is where yer belong, babygirl. Writhing under me, yer tight pussy takin’ my big cock like the good girl yer are.”

You let out a sound that was half whimper, half groan. He pressed a kiss behind your ear and then left lovebites all over your neck before biting your shoulder just hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth as his hips started to stutter.

“Fuckin’ cum again! With me,” he ordered breathlessly as he moved his hand from your throat to your clit, rubbing furiously.

The sensations overwhelmed you and before you knew whether you were feeling pain or pleasure at his actions, you were climaxing again, squeezing his rigid flesh brutally and taking him over the edge with you as he exploded deep inside you.

Even though the intense feelings made your mind go a bit fuzzy, you relished the grunt of pleasure Negan emitted before he laid down on you, letting his weight press you into the mattress. He kept thrusting leisurely as he rode out his orgasm.

Shortly after he caught his breath, he carefully pulled out and rolled off you, drawing you into his arms once he was lying on his back beside you. You were already half asleep as he swept your hair back from your face, kissed your forehead and somehow managed to pull the comforter over the both of you.


End file.
